


variations on a theme by meowrails [podfic]

by flyingonfeatherlesswings



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Existential Crisis, Existentialism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Podfic, not permanent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings
Summary: Stephen sees into millions of possibilities and finds only one where they win, but he never expected to end up falling in love with Tony Stark in almost every single one of them.





	variations on a theme by meowrails [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meowrails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowrails/gifts).



> I've been wanting to do a podfic for a while, and I had to buy a headset for my second job so I thought I would read my friend's beautiful fic.  
> This is my first time, and I do stumble on a few words throughout. I left them in because I used quite honestly ancient software to record this and it was a pain in the ass to edit it. But I hope you enjoy either way.
> 
> Here's the original


End file.
